


Grammar School

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, Moving House, Moving country, set in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter moved across to the UK when he was a small child. He grew up, made some friends and got into a grammar school, leading a monotonous life.... until Balthazar Jones - the semi-famous youtube musician - moved across from New Zealand too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Out: Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going to be very good. Just something that came to me in a dream. 
> 
> I have no idea how the school system works in NZ but I do in the UK so this happened. If you have any questions, leave a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from but I figured I'd roll with it. Not sure why I chose a grammar school but I know how it works so I can write about it confidently.

He had literally and metaphorically dragged his feet the day he and his parents moved from Auckland to Lincolnshire. He had friends there; he had a school there; his whole family was there. So what if his dad had been offered a higher paying job if they moved abroad? Maybe Auckland wasn't the social hub of the world but that didn't matter. He was 7, he could always find things to do. But no. No amount of crying or pleading would get Mr and Mrs Donaldson to change their mind. His father's company had promised a fully furnished house at a subsidised cost because of the inconvenience so all they had to do was pack the essentials. Peter had sat on his bed sulking as he watched his mum put all his toys and clothes into boxes and stack them up by the door, waiting for the removal company to arrive. 8 to 12 weeks shipping, they'd been told. He would arrive in a new country and not get all his stuff for 8 weeks. It was ridiculous. His mum packed a variety of clothing and his favourite books and toys into a suitcase and checked around to make sure nothing was left in the room before they set off for the airport.

He loved airports; that was the only good thing about moving. Because amidst the sweaty smells, humid rooms, sound of crying children and couples arguing, queues everywhere, and stress, you could always find something to smile at. He loved watching people coming and going; watching the arrivals gate to see the looks on people's faces when they were reunited with their family and friends. None of it is particularly newsworthy or momentous but there was something about it that was soothing. He was only 7 - it wasn't like he had many problems with his life - but, for him, all greed and hatred in the world could be overridden by the looks on people's faces at the arrivals gate. 

But that was when he went on holiday. This time, he knew he wouldn't be touching down on the same runway in a week's time. With reluctance, he went through the departures gate and onto the plane. Insistent on getting the window seat, he pushed in front of his parents and sat down with a scowl on his face. He slept through the safety announcements and ignored his family for the first hour of the flight, only breaking the silence to ask to go to the toilet. 

They spent 29 hours on planes over the two days it took to get half way across the world, a quick stop off in Paris proved a nice change and a distraction but not for long enough to cheer the child up. Even the bigger bedroom he got in their large, new house didn't cheer him up. The big wardrobe and spacious area to play were overlooked by the fact it wasn't in New Zealand. He flopped down onto his significantly-more-comfortable-but-it's-not-the-same bed and shut his eyes, praying it was just a bad dream. 

* * *

It wasn't a bad dream. A few days later he found himself walking through the rain to the local primary school and meeting the tall headteacher at the main door. The man - Mr Hicks - had hard, unnerving features but wore a huge smile on his face, though the smile wasn't enough to remove the uneasy feeling resonating in the boy's churning stomach. After fifteen or so minutes in the headteacher's office, listening to Mr Hicks enthusiastically talk to his parents, he was led towards the main part of the school 

"You'll settle in soon enough." The man reached for a brightly painted door handle. "The kids here are really nice. Year 3 is super easy. You'll have fun." He knocked on the door of year 3's classroom. "Mrs Squires, this is Peter Donaldson."

"Hello, Peter." The young(ish) woman reached for the boy's small hand and shook it softly. "Take a seat by Ben." She gestured to the empty seat by a skinny boy. Ben grinned. "Hi, Pedro." He said animatedly, as soon as Peter sat down.

"Peter." The blonde quietly corrected in a harsh tone. 

"Peter." Ben repeated with a smile and a wave. 

* * *

Peter successfully battled and defeated the following two and a half years, finding he liked his English friends more than he did those back in New Zealand. He also liked his house more and had grown to tolerate the crappy weather. The fact he'd also gained a brother was a bit of a surprise.

He realised he really loved his school. Mr Hicks was the coolest guy ever because he played the piano in assemblies and came to eat with them at lunchtime and told them jokes in the playground. He gave Peter a place on the school council and by year six he was the head of it and - with the help of the year 4 teacher - running the meetings. His grades were great and he had almost climbed to top of the class, narrowly falling behind Beatrice and Ursula in the 'battle of the brains' (as their teacher liked to call it in jest). 

The whole class had sat the 11+ and it was finally time for the results to come in the mail. Ben had called him early on, squealing about his acceptance to the local grammar school and Peter was starting to get nervous, his post having not arrived yet. He'd spent the past 3 and a half years learning how the English school system worked and working as hard as he could to prove to everyone and himself how smart he was. But what if he wasn't smart enough? What if his teachers had been lying to him for years?

Of course it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't go to grammar school, most people didn't, but Ben was going and Bea was going and Hero was going and all his other friends were going and he didn't want to start a new school by himself for a second time. He found himself thinking of his old friends - not for the first time that week - and how much he missed them. What would his life be like if he was still in Auckland?

Finally, an envelope dropped onto his doormat with his name on and he tentatively opened it.   

* * *

Ben had been on tenterhooks for hours, waiting for a response from Peter. His phone chirped and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he read the message displayed on the screen. 

_**Pedbro, 1248** _

_I'm in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick around. I promise it won't be too much of a slow burn. There will probably be 4 or 5 chapters so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> If you have any questions about the schooling system, ask away in the comments or send me a message on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot.


	2. Moving Out: Balthazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **MUST READ NOTES**  
>  So, this is set in the NMTD time and there's this big will-they-won't-they between Balthazar and Caleb. Reuben Hudson's channel is Balthazar's channel and he's on his friend's channels in their vlogs too - there's no such person as Reuben. The vlogs are simply vlogs though, no intentional literary texts in the background.

Being uprooted from the house and friends he'd known since he was born came as a shock for Balthazar. He was a creature of habit, pure and simple. He liked to know what was going to happen days and weeks before it happened and moving to a different country fell unexpectedly, messing up his agenda. He was more than a bit reluctant to up sticks and fly to the other side of the world. He wasn't prepared for heartfelt goodbyes with all his friends and family; he didn't want to miss out on all the fun his friends would undoubtedly have without him; he didn't want to leave his comfy bed and small, cozy bedroom. He just didn't want to leave.

"You'll make new friends" his mum had said. "It'll be like an adventure" was another of the cliches she had dished out.

"Mum, I'm seventeen. I'm not some kid that's going to cry and hold on to something so you have to physically pull me onto the plane."

* * *

He thought back to when he told his friends he was leaving that lunchtime at school. It was about two months ago but it felt like years. There had been lots of hugging - mainly from Harriet and Pearl - and even more awkward silences. Of course the camera was there; the camera was always there. He glanced across and saw Jake's sitting on the picnic table and Tina was holding hers. "Guys. Can we just turn those things off for a bit? This doesn't feel like something that should be shared with the internet." He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he didn't want the cameras on because he didn't want people to see the inevitable tears flow.

Of course, 'anyone' didn't include Caleb. When it was just the two of them later in the day, the flood gates opened. He buried himself in his friend's chest and let out all the tears he had successfully held in since lunch. Had any of their friends seen, they would have said something about 'Cathazar' as they'd recently been dubbed. It was stupid. Really stupid. Caleb was his best friend and that's all he'd ever be - there were no romantic feelings at all but no one seemed to understand. Leaving him was going to hurt the most. He'd spent most his life with them seeing each other daily and they'd been best friends for as long as he could remember. Sometimes he thought that maybe he should have romantic feelings for Caleb but nothing ever arose. 

On the day they'd said goodbye he couldn't suppress the tears at all. He wasn't even embarrassed at the fact he cried when he hugged each one in turn. "Fuck." He breathed when he came to Caleb, the last one he would hug. "It's not like I'm never gonna see you guys again. I'm coming back for Christmas I might come back and go to Wellington Uni next year. And Skype exists and it's not like I'm not gonna know what going on. You've got your vlogs and stuff. I'll be fine."

"But it's not the same." His best friend added, knowing that's what Balthazar had been thinking. 

"It's not the same." He repeated with a nod. 

"Group hug!" Jake shouted, running up to where 'Calthazar' were hugging, and all his friends joined in, squashing him in the middle. 

His tears of sadness turned into tears of laughter as he heard Pearl squeal from where she'd got trapped between her friends. 

"Right." He said when he broke free. "I've got to go. Mum's expecting me back in time to finish packing before the removal guys come later."

There were a chorus of 'bye's as he turned to go, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Balth." Caleb caught up with him. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

He tried to push those memories out of his mind as he boarded the plane, not wanting to cry in public. Instead he tried to think of the positives about moving to England. He'd never been a fan of the sun and heat. He'd always wanted to visit Brighton for some reason. He loved planes. Seeing his friends would feel more momentous when he did. Sadness was a great thing for song writing. People find foreign accents hot so he should have less trouble finding a boyfriend. He laughed at that idea. People wouldn't have seen the vlogs. He'd done some stupid stuff that had been caught on camera and he'd be glad to meet some people that didn't know anything about it.  

So, as much as it sucked, it wasn't  _all_ bad. 

He pulled up on the drive of his homey, spacious new house and he could tell he'd enjoy living there. He got out, carrying the few possessions he wouldn't have to wait weeks for, and walked towards their chartwell green front door. There were hanging baskets with small, pink flowers in at either side of the door that had been left by the previous resident and it looked like the epitome of an English countryside cottage, right down to the thatched roof.

It was the end of August and one of the hottest days of the year although it felt almost tropical in comparison to the really cold weather they'd left behind when they boarded the plane in New Zealand and Balthazar smiled at the familiar feel of sun on his face before entering his home for the first time. He went up to his rather large room to unpack what little he had with him. He collapsed back onto his bed, having spent more than a day on planes and being exhausted. He decided to take a nap. 

He awoke 3 hours later, rejuvenated and excited. He went down to find is parents reading in the living room. "No wi-fi or TV until tomorrow, I'm afraid." He dad pushed his glasses up his nose. "You can Skype Caleb tomorrow night."

Cleared his throat, holding back his emotions. "Yeah. Okay." He hesitated. "Do we have any food?" He changed the topic.

* * *

About a week and a half after he moved half way across the world to a new country, he was forced to go to his new school. He wouldn't admit it but he was terrified. Being in year thirteen - or upper sixth as they called it here, he reminded himself -  meant that his peers had been together for six years already. How was he supposed to make friends when people would already have tight-knit groups?

 _Fuck it_  he thought _who cares if I don't make friends? I'm only here a year._  He was lead straight to an office adjoining the sixth form common room and sat down next to a really tall woman, who he had been told was the head of sixth form. "Hello, Stanley." She held out her hand. "I'm Mrs Furness. Nice to meet you."

He returned the handshake and muttered a quiet "hi".

"I sense you're nervous."

"Yeah. You could say that." He laughed. "Terrified is probably more accurate though."

"Don't worry. Everyone here is really nice."

"Doesn't change the fact I'm going into this blind though." He said with a little more confidence.

"I'm sure you'll make friends soon and if you have any questions you can ask me."

"Okay."

"So I was told you're studying Media, Music and English Literature, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll introduce you to some of the students that'll be in your classes and ask them to give you a tour if you want."

"That'd be great, yeah."

"Alright." She stood up and stepped towards her door. "There's someone who sits just around this corner that'll be in a couple of your lessons. He's a bit odd but in a good way." She smiled, turning to head to where Ben was sat around the corner. Balthazar took a deep breath and left the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used all the actor's names for Balthazar's NZ friends because I'm unimaginitive.


	3. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best quality but I've been ill and I just wanted to give you and update regardless. 
> 
> **Leave a comment if you want to know anything about the English schooling system or if anything confuses you.**

"Ben." The boy was slouched on a chair by a large table, his friends sat nearby, when the teacher walked towards him. "This is-"

"Holy shi-" Peter interrupted from where he was sat on the table. "Sorry, miss. I just-" He looked the new boy up and down, his face lit up.

With a smirk she failed to hide, the woman said "Peter, it's a little too early to start flirting with-"

"Balthazar." He said quietly. The new guy visibly flinched at the name.

"Stanley." Mrs Furness corrected.

"Stanley?" The blond raised his eyebrows at Balthazar, hoping he wasn't mistaken about who he actually was.

"Yeah. Balthazar's my middle name." The new boy clarified, looking down at his feet. "Didn't think anyone would-" He cut himself off, not feeling comfortable finishing the sentence. What were the chances of someone in a different country seeing the videos of a handful of teenage New Zealanders?

Peter scratched the back of his neck, looking at his knees awkwardly. He was a little bit starstruck - not to mention embarrassed.

"I'm not going to question what happened. I just came to introduce Stanley to Ben. I know they have a lot of classes together." The teacher voiced.

"That's cool. What subjects are you taking, man?" Ben asked enthusiastically.

"English literature, media and music."

"I do english and media. Logically that means we'll have half our frees together too." A huge smile grew on the student's face.

Mrs Furness looked at him condescendingly.

"Sorry, we're supposed to call them private study periods, not frees." Ben corrected.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted. Play nice." The teacher left.

"So, I'm Ben." The boy began. "This is Beatrice, Hero, Claudio and Peter. Do you guys know each other or...?" He gestured between the two.

"No." Peter was quick to answer. "I just know of him."

"How?"

"I have a YouTube channel where I upload my songs." Balthazar added quickly, looking at Peter, silently pleading him to keep quiet about his friends' channels.

"He's brilliant." Peter confirmed, not breaking eye contact. He kicked a seat out from under the table, prompting the boy to sit down near him.

"Love the accent." Hero said, finally snapping out of a daydream about the new boy.

"Mrs Furness said it's too early to start flirting." Ben laughed.  

"I wasn't." Hero blushed. "I just- shut up-" She stammered. 

"You're from Australia?" Beatrice spoke up. 

"New Zealand." Peter said, as if it were obvious.

"Stalker much?" Ben laughed again. 

"Ben, I recognise the accent. You're forgetting how we met." He glared at his friend.

"You're from New Zealand? Your accent's pathetic." Balthazar joked, nerves easing a little.

"Moved when I was young. The Brits have got to me." Peter grinned. 

"You should retreat back over there soon. You need some kiwi influence."

"I'm headed back over for Christmas. Get to miss out on the shitty weather over here. Just have to deal with like twelve weeks of lessons first."

"I already can't wait to head back for Christmas. I miss hearing people talk like me."

"Me too. I'm glad I have you to listen to now." Was Peter flirting? Neither boy could tell.

Balthazar blushed. "Pleasing you: one of the many benefits of having an accent."

"Many?" 

"It's an attractive quality, right? Brits love the Australian accent. I'm close enough." He gained a little confidence.

"True." Peter blushed and looked away, clearing his throat.

"You'll get a girlfriend in no time." Ben added. 

"So, you and Caleb?" Peter asked just loud enough for Balthazar to hear. 

"Just friends." Balthazar said equally as quietly. Peter raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him. "Really. 100%." Balthazar felt the need to convince the boy of his relationship status for some unknown reason.

"But you're-" Peter trailed off, knowing Balthazar knew what he meant.

"Yeah." Balthazar said with no reluctance.

Peter tried to conceal his smile. 

"What was all that?" Ben queried. 

"Nothing." The two said in sync. 

"Fine."

"So, Stanley" Hero piped up "what form are you in?"

He looked down at the sheets of paper he'd been given upon arrival. "U6C?"

"You're with me and Ben." Peter was quick to add, trying not to smile too much.

"Are you guys all in upper sixth?"

"I'm lower." Hero said. "So's Claud."

Balthazar nodded. "So how'd you meet the others?" He didn't realise how easy engaging in conversation would be.

"Bea's my cousin. I used her to gain popularity." She smiled. "A year seven being friends with a year eight, it was unheard of." She joked. "And these guys came as part of the package deal. Been hanging out with them since."

"Like that's how you got popular." Bea added. "She's popular because she's ridiculously sweet."

"Shut up." Hero shoved her cousin's shoulder. "And Claudio latched on to me in year nine when he got a crush on me."

"We've all done some embarrassing things." Claudio interjected, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"Tell me about it." Balthazar laughed.

"What have you done?" Claudio asked.

"I wouldn't know where to start." The boy said dismissively. Peter knew exactly which things he was talking about, having watched all the vlogs, but remained silent.

The bell rang. "Let's go to registration." Peter stood up, gesturing towards the nearby door. "Our form room's this way."

The three boys took off in one direction and the other friends in the other. "See you guys at break. Nice meeting you Stanley." Hero said before turning the corner and leaving.

"So what subjects do you do?" Balthazar asked Peter.

"History, media and philosophy. I dropped English lit last year. Hated it."

"What is there to hate about literature? What texts did you do?" The three made conversation about _Enduring Love_ all the way to their form room, bonding over their mutual hatred of Ian McEwan. Balthazar was already picking up on everything he liked about Peter: the way he was so passionate; the way he engaged so much when debating with Ben; the way he laughed; the way he wasn't afraid to place a hand on either of their shoulders or arms in a purely platonic way. He could feel himself sinking in too deep already.

They arrived at their form room to see their form tutor, Mr Wilson, already sat at his desk. Peter signalled towards an empty chair, indicating it was where Balthazar should be sitting. "It's Ben's spot but he won't mind." Peter reassured.

Balthazar nodded, not wanting to disrupt things but also not wanting to have to sit alone. Ben just perched on the edge of the table.

"Everyone." Their form tutor said. "I hope you've all had a good summer. Welcome back to your final year. And welcome especially to Stanley, our newest student." Balthazar blushed at the attention, feeling about twenty pairs of eyes on him - Peter's more prominent than anyone else's. "I have all your timetables for this year." The teacher passed them to Ben. "Hand these out for me."

They were all silent for a little bit, studying the sheets of paper.

"Can I see?" Peter gestured towards Balthazar's.

"Yeah." He handed it over.

"We've got half our frees and media together. And the frees you don't have with me, you have with Ben." Peter said after about a minute of studying their bits of paper. Balthazar smiled, happy he wouldn't be thrown in at the deep end. "Do you want me to give you a tour in our free second?" Peter added.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Balthazar nodded enthusiastically.

"And we have first period together so I can walk you to media." 

Balthazar smiled and nodded, already feeling the weight lifting off his shoulders. Maybe the new school wouldn't be too bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay and you like where it's going. Find me @kind-of-a-lot or leave a comment and tell me what you think. Also **tell me if you have any ideas for my The Last Straw series** \- which I'm hoping to update really soon.


	4. He's a bit of a flirt

They didn't talk much during media, Balthazar rapidly taking notes, aware the stuff he'd learned last year was slightly different to that that the others in the room was and he couldn't afford to get behind. So by the time Ben had gone to his next lesson by himself and the other two boys were sat in the common room, Peter was eager to ask Balthazar all the questions he'd thought of during class. "I can walk you across to the music block and English department if you want. So you know where to go later." The blond offered, looking forward to spend some time with the new boy away from the noise of the common room.

"That'd be great. Could should be the canteen and library and toilets and stuff too?" Balthazar said, keen to spend as much time with Peter as possible.

"'Course, man. I'd be nice to chat as well, you know?" The larger boy said with a smile, standing and tucking his chair under the table.

"Yeah, I need to know the running order 'round here." Balthazar joked. "And I want to know how you found me online."

"We studied _Much Ado About Nothing_ last year and I googled a question about it." They started walking. "And someone posted in this forum that there was a group of people on YouTube that talked about it and there was a link. It was one of Jake's videos and I ended up watching all of them even though they didn't help with English. They're funny. And your channel was in the description box. I subscribed and got hooked." He admitted.

"I was hoping to start afresh. Make friends that didn't know the stupid shit I did earlier this year."

"You mean serenading Caleb and Harriet?"

"Amongst other things."

"I don't think serenading them was embarrassing. You have an amazing voice so you could pull anything off." Peter encouraged.

"So how about that haircut I had at the start of the vlogs?"

"Yeah, that's quite embarrassing." The blond laughed teasingly. "I prefer the spikes." He gestured to the new boy's current hair-do.

"It's kinda my thing now." Balthazar shrugged.

"It suits you." He flirted subtly.

"Thanks."

"So, the library's at the top of those stairs. It's normally busy during lesson time but you can go up there at lunch. The canteen is at the end of the corridor but we're allowed out into town at lunch so we usually go and buy a sandwich from Morrisons and avoid the canteen. Music is this way." He opened a door and led the smaller boy outside and towards the building a couple of hundred feet away. "What do you miss most about New Zealand?"

"My friends." Balthazar said without a moments hesitation. "There's other stuff but I miss my friends so much."

"How were you and Caleb not a couple? You were so flirty in all the videos."

"He was my best friend. We were just really close. I totally wanted him and Harriet to date last year, no lie. I had my eyes on another guy." Balthazar's grin grew.

"Who?"

"He wasn't in any of the videos. He was just some guy I had a crush on. I'm already over him though."

"Ready for a Brit?" Peter asked.

"Maybe not yet. Let me settle in first." The new boy joked. "I'm thinking of heading back across the pond and going to uni in Wellington next year so I'll probably wait until I'm over there to start a relationship. I don't do casual so I don't want to get too close to people." He admitted.

"Wouldn't you rather have a short time with someone great than be alone the whole time?" Peter asked, wondering if the topic was too deep for someone he'd just met.

"Nah. I mean, I might decide to stay here after school's over so maybe I'd be open to starting something with someone. But I need to make my mind up first. And I'd have to find someone who'd want to date me too."

"You shouldn't have a hard job, man. I mean, look at you." He blushed.

"So what's the school like regarding LGBT stuff?" The smaller boy changed be topic.

"There's no society or anything but people feel safe coming out and dating each other and stuff."

"How many people are out?" He queried.

"This is music." The blond interrupted. "You'll be in that room." He pointed to the end of the corridor. "And practice rooms are over there. You're allowed in those during your frees and at lunch." They turned a headed back to the main building again. "So there's: Joe, Greg, Alex, Roman, Matt, Holly, Georgia, Jess, David, other Georgia and I think that's it." Peter listed those who'd come out to their peers in their year. "Oh, and me." He added, laughing at the fact he's forgotten to count himself.

"You're-" Balthazar felt uncomfortable asking.

"Bi." The blond said casually.

"Came out in year eleven."

"And dating?" Balthazar's asked cautiously.

"Nah. No one here's really my type."

"What is your type?"

"I don't know. Kind, I guess. Cute, obviously. Funny, smart, sweet and hot. I must sound so fucking sappy right now." He laughed.

"Little bit." Balthazar joined in with the laughter.

"So what's your type?"

"Confident." The new boy said immediately. "Smart and funny." He copied Peter's ideas. "Tall." He smiled.

"Tall?"

"I just have a thing for tall guys." He shrugged, unsure when he and Peter passed the boundaries usually in place when you first meet someone. The blonde didn't know what to say so didn't say anything and just kept walking back towards the main building. They finished the tour; barely breaking the silence as they walked around.

"So we've got like ten minutes until next lesson. Sit and chat for a bit? Tell me about how you got into music." They settled down into adjacent chairs and kept up mundane conversation until the bell went and the rest of the group joined them from their lessons and took over the conversation. Balthazar sat silently through the fifteen minutes, fiddling awkwardly with his tie. It was weird having to wear uniform when he was used to having to stare at his wardrobe every morning to pick the best clothing for the day and, as he looked around the room and noticed all the boys looking smart, he realised that it was a good weird.

Break ended and he spent his next two lessons much like he had in media - frantically taking notes - and ignored Ben's incessant chatter through English. He walked with the Brit back to the common room after their 4th period lesson ended. "So Peter said you go out into town at lunch." Balthazar tried to make conversation, finding it a lot harder than he had when talking to Peter that morning.

"Yeah, they have a student deal at Morrisons so about 200 people flock there at lunchtime. You going to come with us?"

"I brought a sandwich with me but I guess I'll come for the walk." Balthazar shrugged nonchalantly. "Do people have like their own places in the common room then?"

"Yeah, basically you pick a seat and stay there for the whole of sixth form. Unwritten rules."

"I don't want to mess any system up."

"Nah. We've had a spare seat at our table for a while. I'm not going to force you to sit with us, obviously. Not going to force you to be friends with us." He laughed awkwardly.

"Nah. If you're willing to let me hang with you, I'm happy."

"Good. Because I think Pete will be heartbroken if you leave us now." The taller boy joked.

"Um." Was all the new boy could manage.

"I'm sorry if he comes on a bit strong. Don't let him scare you off."

"He's not going to scare me off." Balthazar grinned. "He seems nice."

"He's a bit of a flirt, too. I'm sorry if he tries it on with you. Pretty sure me, Claud and Hero are the only ones he hasn't flirted with at some point. He and Bea used to flirt like crazy before she saw sense and decided to set her sights on someone better." He gestured to himself with a smile.

Balthazar's grin dropped, being replaced with a fake one, covering up the disappointment that Peter hadn't been singling him out. At least it confirmed his inclination that the boy had been flirting. "Nah, it's okay. He kinda lied to me though."

"What?" "He told me there wasn't anyone here his type."

"He told you his type?" Ben asked eagerly. "He's never even told me that. What did he say?"

"Sweet and kind and funny and smart, the usual."

"Pete said sweet?"

"Yeah."

"Pedro Donaldson said sweet?" Ben asked again, finding it hard to believe.

"Wait, Pedro Donaldson?" Balthazar eyebrows shot up.

"Nickname." Ben said simply.

"Holy shit." Balthazar muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He dismissed, knowing Peter wouldn't want his friends to know he commented on every single one of the musician's videos and most of Jake's vlogs. By this point they were entering the common room and Balthazar was grateful of the change of topic that came with the reintroduction of their friends. The group headed into town, Balthazar trailing behind, feeling uncomfortable. Peter slowed his pace until he was walking alongside the new boy. "Enjoy music?" He said casually.

"Yeah. I wish I'd brought my own guitar though. The ones in the music department were severely out of tune."

"Yeah, music isn't really our speciality. For some reason they think because we're a grammar school we only need to focus on the more academic subjects. Music and art don't get much funding."

"So you're all nerds here?" Balthazar asked, realising they all had to pass a test to get into the school and all he did was get his mum to send an email.

"Nah. There's a real spread of grades. But music grades are generally quite low. We lack musical talent here so you'll be a happy addition as far as the music teachers are concerned." Peter laughed.

"I know how much talent you think I have." Balthazar said teasingly. "Voice of an angel, enchanting lyrics, iTunes-worthy." He listed some of the comments from his videos. "I think cute was there, too."

"Ah. You read my comments." He blushed and looked at his feet.

"I read all the comments - not that there are that many - but yours spring to mind; always the sweetest."

The blond groaned. "Never call me sweet again." He ordered. "How'd you work out it was me?"

"Ben called you Pedro and given Pedro-Don always comments and you've heard of me it was easy to put two and two together."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Figured you'd be too embarrassed."

"Yeah. I'm a little embarrassed at the fact you know to be honest." The blond admitted.

"Don't be. I'm flattered."

"Then you're welcome, I guess. I meant it all."

"Even cute?" Balthazar teased.

"You're quite easy on the eye." He admitted.

"Not so bad yourself." The new boy decided he didn't care that Peter flirted with everyone. "So, I heard you've been lying to me."

"What?"

"No one here's your type, you said. Yet Ben seems to think you flirt with everyone."

"It isn't intentional. It's harmless. I just get on well with everyone and it looks like I'm flirting."

"And Beatrice is the exception?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah so maybe I had a crush on Beatrice. That's over though. It's hard to be attracted to your best friend's girlfriend." He said, wishing he wasn't having this conversation. "What's with all the questions about my love life then?" 

"Just curious." _I want to know who my competition is_ he wanted to say but didn't _._

"Stop being curious, yeah? It's none of your business, man." Peter tried not to sound too aggressive. 

"Sorry." Balthazar looked to the floor, grateful they had just arrived at Morrisons and he was being lead towards the student meal deals. He used it as an excuse to take a few steps away from Peter, hoping the increased distance would help cut the tension. 

It didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @kind-of-a-lot or @kinda-magnetic and leave me ideas for the series in the comments
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. You could sit here

Peter slouched against his garden wall as he waited for his bus - which was late yet again. He put his headphones in to tune out the sound of his 12 and 13 year old next door neighbours and stared down at his phone.

Naturally he touched Balthazar's name on the screen and the boy's music started playing. He got lost in his thoughts and the next thing he knew the double-decker death trap pulled up, driver practically falling asleep at the wheel.

The blond instinctively climbed the dangerously small stairs to take his usual seat on the empty top deck, not looking up from his feet until he reached his seat. His bag was discarded carelessly on the floor as he dumped his folder on the seat next to him and his feet followed suit. Once he was sitting comfortably he glanced around and got confused when he saw a head of hair a few seats behind him.

Curiously, he tried to subtly turn his head to catch a glimpse of whoever was in the seat that should normally be vacant at that point of the journey without being too obvious.

He wasn't subtle enough.

Balthazar pulled one of his headphones out and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Peter mirrored, a smile forming on his own face.

"I wasn't sure where to sit." The new boy said tentatively.

"You're actually sat in someone's spot but you could sit here." He offered, moving his feet and sitting properly.

"Cheers." Balthazar picked up his bag and slowly walked down the aisle towards Peter. The bus jolted forwards as it came to a stop down the road from Peter's own.

They both laughed as Balthazar stumbled and fell into the seat next to the blond. There were a few moments of awkward silence before the boy spoke up.

"What are you listening to?" He gestured to the headphone remaining in Peter's left ear.

The larger boy blushed. "Um- Sheep, Dog and Wolf?" It sounded more like a question that an answer.

"You like Sheep, Dog and Wolf? That's great. Which song?" He said enthusiastically, reaching for the phone in Peter's hand.

They both blushed as Balthazar saw his own face on the screen and _Running Mad_ written along the top.

"I- um- I don't-" Peter mumbled, looking away from the new boy.

"Why don't you try listening to something half-decent?" Balthazar looked down at his hands self-consciously.

"I don't listen to half-decent. I only listen to good." The blond said a little more confidently. "I just really love your stuff. You know that."

"Yeah." Their eyes joined as they fell into a comfortable silence until someone else in their year climbed the stairs and said hello to Peter.

"Hey, man." The blond returned. "Zach, Balthazar. Balthazar, Zach." He introduced the two.

"Hi." Balthazar waved awkwardly.

"Hi." Zach replied, taking the seat behind Peter. "So you're the new guy?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of our shitty school so far?" He said with a half-smile. And with that the three fell into conversation all the way to school, a few other year 13s joining in as they got on the bus.

By the time the journey ended Balthazar was smiling and confident he was going to get along with the handful of people he'd just met.

He and Peter entered the common room via the fire exit around the back as to avoid the hoards of people crammed in at the other end of the room and perched next to each other on the table by where Ben and Claudio were sat on chairs.

"Morning Balthazar." The tallest boy greeted formally.

"Morning Ben." Balthazar returned. "How are you?"

* * *

The day passed much like the previous one and the next thing he knew, Balthazar was following Peter back onto the bus.

"So the hierarchy is year 11 at the back downstairs, upper sixth at the back upstairs and everyone else fills the spare seats." The blond informed. "But once you've picked a seat, you have to sit in the same one every journey for the year."

"Noted. Mind if I sit with you again?"

"Sure, man. It's yours now." Peter informed. "Or you could have the window seat if you'd prefer."

"It's fine."

"I don't mind if you want it." The blond insisted. "You'll get off after me anyway."

"Yeah, okay then." The smaller boy slid into the uncomfortable seat as they reached it and Peter sat down next to him.

"You've given him your seat; you must really like the guy." Zach, who was already in his seat, laughed.

"Shut up." The blond groaned, heat rising in his face. He leaned back against the back of the seat. "Ignore him." He muttered to Balthazar.

"It's cool. I know how much you really like me." He teased, placing his hand patronisingly on his friend's arm.

"Are you ever going to let me forget about those comments?"

"Not likely."

"When are you next going to upload something anyway?" He said quietly enough that only Balthazar would be able to hear.

"Don't know. I have some stuff written but Harriett always did the filming and I don't exactly have her at my disposal now."

"I could do it." Peter offered instinctively. "We made music videos in year 10 media, pointing a camera at you and your guitar can't be hard."

"It's good in theory, and thanks for offering, but I don't even have a video camera."

"We could borrow one from the media department and film at school." He suggested eagerly.

"Sounds good. Tell me when and I'll try and remember to bring my guitar."

"Tomorrow? We have a free fourth. We could keep filming into lunch if we need to."

"Okay. Thanks." Balthazar's smile grew as they made eye contact.

"Oh my god, you actually do really like this guy." Zach said from behind them.

"Shut the fuck up." Peter shouted, not daring to turn to the other boy.

"Be careful, man." He said to Balthazar. "He's a bit of a player. Doesn't care if you're not gay."

"I am gay." Balthazar said without thinking. "No harm in a bit of meaningless flirting though, right?"

Peter felt like someone had stuck their hand into his chest and twisted something. _Meaningless_ he repeated in his head. Did Balthazar not realise there was actual attraction between them?

"Guess not." Zach said before dropping the topic and engaging in conversation with the other year 13s.

Balthazar inputted in the conversation every so often but mostly just listened, confused about why his new friend was being so quiet.

Peter wasn't really in the mood to talk after Balthazar's comment and didn't trust himself to not bring it up again so opted to remain quiet, simply listening.

"You alright?" Balthazar said once it was just the two of them left.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"You sure? You're looking-" he couldn't pick the right word so paused for a few seconds. "melancholy?" He finished.

"Melancholy?" Peter raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sad didn't seem right."

"I'm not sad or melancholy."

"Okay." The new boy said skeptically.

"Promise, man. Just tired. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, picking his bag up. "Remember your guitar." He smiled as he headed towards the stairs at his stop.

"Bye." Balthazar said, unsure if Peter heard. He sat with a puzzled expression all the way to his own bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot and @kinda-magnetic. Feedback in the comments is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	6. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a load of mistakes in this - I'll proof read later.

"Hey." Balthazar's said casually as Peter got on the bus and sat in the aisle seat next to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Remembered my guitar." He gestures towards the seat behind them. "I'll move it when Zack gets on."

"Yeah. Listen, I think I've double booked myself at lunch. Daisy asked if I wanted to walk back to hers for half an hour. Hang there. Is it cool if we postpone filming?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just tell me when."

"You could ask Ben to help you today."

"Okay. Yeah, alright." Balthazar looked down to his hands.

A few people filed into the top deck once the bus came to a stop and their conversation died, being replaced by one with Zack about an episode of a TV show that aired the previous night.

The two didn't talk again until they got off the bus and headed in the same direction towards the common room. "So what do you have first?" Balthazar asked, clutching at straws to make conversation.

"Free, I think. Not with you though." The blond said simply.

"Alright. I'm going to go drop my guitar off in the music room now. I guess I'll see you in registration."

"Yeah, see ya." Peter didn't avert his gaze from the door ahead as the new boy walked off hesitantly.

Ten minutes later Balthazar walked into his form room, his two new friends sat in the same place as before. He walked over and perched on the table in front of Ben, interrupting some whispering between the two. "Everything alright?"

"Do you know why he's being such a Mr Grumpy Face today?" Ben asked playfully.

"I'm not grumpy." Peter snapped.

"I beg to differ." The smaller boy laughed. "He's been really quiet for two bus journeys now."

"Aha! I worked it out." Ben said enthusiastically. "You have a thing for Zack and just found out he's not into you." He said more quietly.

"Fuck off. 'course that's not it." Peter said aggressively, standing up and walking out the room.

"He's totally Mr Grumpy Face." Ben laughed.

Balthazar moved over and sat on the chair previously occupied by his blond friend.

"Ya thank I should go talk to him?" The taller boy gestured to where Peter was hovering in the corridor.

"Let me." Balthazar said, standing up and not looking back. "What's up?" He said simply when he reached the taller boy. He leaned back against the wall casually.

"Nothing." Peter snapped.

"Peter."

"It's just- I- I thought something was happening and found out is not and I was being a fool and yeah- just leave it."

"What was happening?"

"None of your business." Peter stormed towards the exit of the buildings leaving Balthazar in his wake.

"Wait." The smaller boy did a slow jog to catch up. "You can talk to me."

"I don't even know you!" He could feel tears threatening to fall.

"You know me well enough to know you can talk to me."

"But I don't want to."

"Fine. But when you do, I'm here."

"Why would I come to you before Ben or Bea or Hero, huh?"

"It's just an offer. Sorry for trying to be nice." Balthazar rolled his eyes and turned to walk back towards their form room.

"Sorry." Peter muttered, unmoving.

"You'd tell me if I'd done something wrong, right?" The smaller boy said self-consciously.

"Don't think you can affect me that easily." Peter's voice became more aggressive again. "Breaking news: world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Fuck you." Balthazar said, voice becoming almost as aggressive as Peter's.

"What was that?" Ben asked as a red-faced Balthazar sank back down into the chair.

"I tried." The smaller sighed. "Not sure anyone could've talked him down."

"He say anything?"

"He thought something was happening but he was foolish to believe it or something like that."

"Any idea what?"

"Nah, not a clue, mate."

"I'll have a word at lunch." The taller boy said.

"He's going to Daisy's at lunch. Said he'd double booked himself so I should ask you for help instead."

"To help?"

"With filming a song for youtube."

"Sounds fun."

"Thanks."

\--

Balthazar and Ben had fourth period together so headed straight to the music department, camera and tripod in hand.

"It shouldn't take long." Balthazar informed. "We'll still have time to go eat."

"How many takes does it normally take?"

"Two or three. More time is spent editing than filming."

"Can I help edit?" The taller boy asked enthusiastically.

"Of course. My friends used to do more than I did." Balthazar settled down on a seat in the corner of one of the practice rooms as Ben set up the tripod.

"I listened to some of your stuff last night. You're really good."

"Thanks." The boy blushed. "I hope you like this one as much. It'll be bit confusing though. It's a bit backwards."

"What?"

"Wait and see."

Ben pressed the button and Balthazar began to sing.

_"I'm running mad lately,_  
_It's too hot this January._  
_Heat's gotten too my head,_  
_Got me going cuckoo crazy._

_Too many people catching my eye._  
_Need to stop staring so I_  
_Turn my head up to the sky._  
_These birds are singing to me,_  
_But it sounds like they're laughing at me,_  
_What do they find so funny?_  
_I swear I'm going crazy._

_I'm on my knees,_  
_Begging please,_  
_Oh bring this summer to an end so I can get some sleep._  
_I'm tossing turning,_  
_What'd I do to deserve this?_  
_You know I need to cool down._

_I've been lonely lately,_  
_Too cold to go outside,_  
_But I'm still woken by the drunken cries out in the night,_  
_I should be with them really,_  
_But this weathers got me feeling blue,_  
_As my lips and fingertips,_  
_I'll admit I miss my crew._  
_What'll I do?_

_I'm on my knees,_  
_Begging please._  
_Oh bring this winter to an end just so I can see,_  
_Past the fog outside my window._  
_I can't wait to go away._  
_You know I need to cool down."_

The taller boy stopped the recording and stared in awe. "Jeez." He finally said.

"What?"

"It's so sad. I had no idea emotions like that actually existed."

"Neither did I until homesickness kicked in." He blushed.

"You're going to have to get used to our backwards seasons." Ben smiled. "Took Pedro like 2 years."

Balthazar just laughed, not happy the boy he'd only just forgotten about was brought to the forefront of his mind again.

"Anyway, fancy a brisk walk to Morrisons? I could eat a tuna mayo sandwich right now."

"Sure." Balthazar packed his guitar back into the bag and left it neatly in the corner on the room, slipping his blazer back on and following his new friend out of the room.

\--

Peter skipped lunchtime registration, much to the annoyance of the two other boys who were waiting eagerly to see if he'd calmed down. "It would be the one day of the timetable where we don't have a lesson with him that he chooses to be awkward, wouldn't it?" Ben sighed.

"I'll talk to him on the bus tonight."

"Text me when you find out what's up, yeah?"

"Sure." Balthazar unlocked his phone and handed it over to the taller boy to put his number in.

The two stood up and headed to English together.

\--

"Hey." Balthazar said softly as Peter got on the bus. "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier." He added when the boy reluctantly sat down next to him. "I've always been paranoid around people. Never understood why someone would like me so when they're unhappy I assume I did something wrong."

"I'm sorry, too. Truth is I wasn't mad you, I was mad at me but the thing I'm mad about kind of involves you." Peter said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Tell me?"

"I can't."

"Okay."

"You're giving in this easy?"

"You don't want to talk about it; I'm not going to force you. But you can when you're ready."

"Fuck." Peter breathed out with a smile. "I'm not used to people relenting. My other friends love to pry."

"I'm not one for confrontation." The smaller boy laughed. "Better at listening, being a bystander."

"I'm not ready to talk."

"Then don't. It's fine. Just tell me if I make anything worse."

"Sure."

"So how come you missed registration?" Balthazar changed the topic.

"Daisy and I got a little sidetracked." The blond said awkwardly.

"Ah." Balthazar blushed. "I have no further questions."

"Sorry I bailed on you, man."

"It's fine. I had fun with Ben. We're hanging out tomorrow as well actually. We'll be in the media room editing if you want to join us."

"Maybe." Peter said unenthusiastically.

"But you've got a better offer." Balthazar suggested. "Going over to Daisy's again."

"Don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon."

"I was going to ask why but I don't think I want to know all the gory details."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine." Balthazar said as Peter turned around to join the conversation with the rest of his friends.

The smaller boy took his phone out to let his new friend know.

Balthazar, 1603  
He's calmed down

Balthazar, 1603  
I don't want to pry - he'll tell us when he's ready

Balthazar, 1604  
We should leave it at that

"Texting anyone interesting?" Zack leaned over the seat to ask.

"Just Ben." Balthazar informed.

"You have Ben's number?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He gave it me this afternoon." The boy said, trying to avoid asking why the blond was surprised.

"Cool." Peter tried to act casual. "Want mine? Just in case or whatever."

"Sure." Balthazar passed his phone over.

Peter was half way through adding himself to contacts when a text notification popped up at the top of the screen.

Ben, 1606  
No! Find out more!

Anger rose in the boy's chest. "Have you been texting about me?" He asked sharply. The new boy struggled to answer, mouth leaving him in the lurch. "Fuck you." Peter concluded.

"Ben just wanted to help."

"And that meant you had to manipulate me?"

"I'm sorry. You should read what I said though. Might help you forgive me."

Peter closed contacts and opened Ben's text thread, reading the previous 3 messages. "Thanks." He blond said quietly, not wanting to relent but realising Balthazar meant no harm.

"It's okay." Balthazar took his phone back, ignoring the fact he didn't have Peter's number and slipping it into his pocket, prompting Peter to turn back around to Zach.

When they neared Peter's stop, Zach having just got off, the blond turned to his new friend for confirmation. "We're cool, right?"

"Of course. No harm done." Balthazar gave a small smile as Peter picked up his bag and headed towards the stairs.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs awkwardly* I wish I knew where I was going with this. Any suggestions???


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I've been super busy. Sorry.  
> It was going to be a really slow burn but I decided to end it now instead of dragging it out.

"Hey, man." Peter greeted his new friend cheerfully as he got on the bus. 

"Someone's happy." Balthazar smiled. 

"Yeah. New day and all that." He sat down on his uncomfortable seat, turning towards the smaller boy. "Is the offer still there to join you and Ben at lunch?"

"Of course. No better plans today?"

"Yesterday's plans didn't turn out better, why would today's?"

"You really don't want to talk about what went wrong when you were at Daisy's?"

"Overview before Zack gets here: we were- you know- but I couldn't keep _it_ up. I realised I was fooling myself to thinking I could take my mind off the fact I'm into someone else." The blond darted forward, pressing a quick kiss onto Balthazar's lips before standing up and going down the stairs as the bus came to a stop, getting of the metal death trap without another word to his stunned-into-silence-friend.

 _**Ben, 0820** _  
_**Pedro just texted to say he's ill. Tenner says he's skiving to avoid the awkward conversation.** _

_**Balthazar, 0821  
** _ _**Yeah, he got on the bus but got off again. I guess we'll see him tomorrow. There's something I need to talk to him about.** _

 

The whole school day went off without a hitch, people not really noticing Peter wasn't there. Well, people minus Balthazar. He spent the whole day pondering the kiss. _What did it mean? Did Peter want a leg-up or a relationship? Would he keep flirting with other people?_

So Balthazar decided to get off the bus at Peter's stop that night.  ** _Is your house the one right at the bus stop?_** He sent a text as he stood looking at the modest sized house, not very 'homely' but large enough to know the boy's parents must have decent jobs. 

**_Peter, 1632  
Yeah, why?_ **

**_Balthazar, 1632  
I'm outside. Let me in._ **

Less than a minute later a slightly out of breath Peter appeared at the door, which Balthazar had approached hesitantly. "Hi." He looked to his feet, embarrassed at his actions from the morning. 

"We need to talk."

"Or we could just forget about it. Forget the fact I made a fool of myself."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. You could've given me chance to respond before you left like an idiot. Can I come in?" He gestured inside softly, slowly.

"Yeah. Of course." Peter stepped out the way. 

"Where are your parents?"

"Work. Will be for another 20 minutes or so."

Balthazar nodded, relaxing at the thought of not having an audience. 

"So-" They said at the same time before breaking out into awkward laughter. 

"I'll start." The smaller boy whispered. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to." The blond said simply.

"You- you wanted to? Why?"

"Because I'm painfully attracted to you and I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I met you. From before I met you in fact. I wanted to kiss you since I watched your first video. And I just caved. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The smaller boy laughed, taking a step forward and reaching his arms up around his friend's shoulders. He moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch, gently at first, promptly pulling away. "Is this okay?"

Peter smiled and nodded. Their mouths joined again, softly, playfully. They breathed their hope into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, Balthazar knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made that longing feeling for Peter deep inside grow even more. "So I take it that's a yes?" The smaller boy said playfully. 

"Yes. This is okay." Peter said through a smile, lips brushing against the other boy's as his grin reached his ears. There were a few minutes of more stolen kisses, each more passionate than the previous. "You wanna take this upstairs?" The blond said breathlessly. 

"I- I'm not sure I-" The smaller boy mumbled.

"That's fine. It's okay. I'll wait."

"Yeah?" Peter felt his friend's lips twitch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"Shut up." Balthazar said playfully. 

There was the sound of a car door slamming not far away. 

"One of them's home early. Should we take it upstairs for other reasons? Or do you want to go home?" 

"I'll come up for a bit."

Peter reached for Balthazar's hand, interlinking their fingers and dragging him promptly upstairs, laughing at the startled noise the boy let out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking by me through this fic. Sorry its been so long since I updated. I think I'll leave it here because I don't really know where i'd take it and this seems like a natural stopping point. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I have 1 more fics in my Last Straw series and then I think I'm going to stop writing Pedrazar and fairly soon fanfics altogether.


End file.
